Cupid Ring
A Cupid Ring is a powerful magical artifact owned by Cupids, who use to ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. Cupid-Witches are shown to possess the power of Remote Beaming, presumably through their Wiccan powers enabling the magic. It has been shown that other magical beings, specifically Witches, can acces the powers of the ring. This was shown when both Piper Halliwell and Christy Jenkins used the ring to Time Travel. However, controlling the ring's powers might be difficult, as the ring is motivated by the heart and not the mind. The ring is not immune to powers like Telekinetic Orbing, as proven when Paige was able to summon it to her from Christy. As witnessed in the season 8 episode Forever Charmed. The stone on the ring resembles a moonstone. When cupids use the ring it is recognizable by the flash of pink emitted from the stone. However, when Drazi used it, it was recognizable by the flash of green emitted from the stone. Known Magical Abilities Beaming The first Cupid that the Charmed Ones met —this encounter took place in 1999 — was powerless without his ring and was shown to be unable to beam without it. Time Travel In early 2006, Coop took Phoebe back in time to show her past love, in a bid to restore her faith in love. He took her to 1920's, 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2005. During their trip Coop revealed that changing things was possible, however, cupids do not (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Later that same year, Piper and Leo borrowed Coop's ring to go back in time and save her sisters. Their first stop was 1975 —where they collected Patty— and then 1982 —where they collected Penny—, before traveling 1950 where Piper and Leo met their futureselves and finally back to 2006 — approximately 8 hours before Phoebe and Paige were killed. Coop can sense when someone is displaced in time and return them to their rightful place in time even if he wasn't the one to display them. He displayed this when he returned Patty and Penny to their time. Christy used it in 2006 to transport herself and Dumain a few hours back in time to give The Triad a warning. Temporal Stasis In 1999, a unnamed male cupid used his ring to slow down time to help a couple, Max and Cindy, get together. Drazi attacked the cupid shortly afterwards and stole his ring. Drazi used it to slow down time so that he could destroy Max and Cindy's relationship. He later used it to slow down time at P3 so that he could destroy Prue and Piper's relationships with Jack and Dan. Slowing down time can also use it in a defensive manner, Coop use this power in 2006 to freeze Phoebe Halliwel before she could attack him. In 2008, Coop used it to slow down time at a funeral. Body Insertion In 2006, Coop used his ring to insert Paige inside Henry's body, after Paige came to him, seeking help in dealing with Henry. After a few hours together Paige and Henry worked out their problems and asked Coop to separate them; with a waving his hand, Paige's entire body and mind then appeared from inside Henry. Holograms When Phoebe proved resistant to opening up her heart to anyone, because how her previous relationships ended. Coop used his ring to conjure images from Phoebe's heart of all her past loves, showing her how great her loves where when they began. Suggestion In 1999, a unnamed male cupid used this power to help a couple, Max and Cindy, realize their true feelings for each other. Drazi then used the ring he stoled from the unnamed cupid to turn Max and Cindy against each other. Drazi continued his work to undo Cupid's love and went to P3, where Prue and Piper were on a double date with Jack and Dan. He used the ring to play on their doubts and fears about each other as well as their relationship. In 2008, Coop use this power to comfort a grieving mother, and then to calm down Mitchell and Bree. Projection In 2006, Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it. He later used his ring to destroy the field, which opened up Phoebe's heart to love again. Soul Absorption In 2008, Kama sent Coop to collect the soul of a deceased child. Coop absorbed the child's soul into his ring and transported her to Cupid's Temple, where she was reborn into a Cherub. Stealing the Ring with a ring.]] The ring has been stolen twice by two different demon on two different occasions. *'Drazi:' stole a ring from the Cupid that destroyed his relationship. He then used it to destroy the relationships the cupid had created. *'Dumain:' stole Coop's ring and gave it to Christy. Christy then used it to transport herself and Dumain back in time to give The Triad a warning. References Category:Artifacts